Eight Crazy Hours
by Macahol84
Summary: Richard Castle, famous novelist, stood outside of the nursery in the hospital corridor. He couldn’t believe it had come down to this.


"Rick we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" A much younger Richard Castle asked.

"I'm pregnant," his then girlfriend Meredith stated.

"How is that a problem? That sounds wonderful. We'll be starting a family."

"I can't start a family. I'm an actress."

"My mother's an actress and she had me."

"Yes but I'm a _real _actress. I'm going to be on television and in movies. Not on some teeny little stage on Broadway. Besides I can't do all that if I have a kid to look after," Meredith scoffed. "No, no I'll just have to get it out of me somehow."

"Let me take of care of it. I can be a great dad," Richard quickly offered. The idea of being a father excited him and he didn't want to lose his chance. "We can get married. I'll stay at home and take care of the baby and you can be an actress. It'll be perfect."

Meredith thought it over and decided it was decent plan. At least she wouldn't have to give up her career. "Alright."

*************************

"What do you mean you're going to Malibu?" Richard Castle asked carrying a two year old Alexis on his hip.

"Well the roles just aren't out here for an actress of my caliber. Malibu will better."

"Better for who?" Rick asked putting Alexis down in her room and following Meredith to the master bedroom. "My publisher and editors are here in New York, Alexis starts pre-school soon again here in New York and though we don't see her much, my mother still lives her as well. What's in Malibu that we don't have here?" Rick asked following Meredith around their bedroom as she packed a few outfits.

"Robert," She stated simply.

"You're director?"

"Yeah, he's moving to Malibu and says it's a same that he won't be working with someone like me anymore so I'm going to follow him."

"But he's just a director. There are plenty of other directors here in New York." Rick argued.

"Yes but none of them make me feel the way Robert makes me feel," Meredith said almost dreamingly.

Rick shook his head and walked out of the room. There was only one thing that could make him feel better right now and that was to hold his daughter.

*************************

A few years pasted by and a large envelope came in the mail. "Look Alexis, you're mommy sent us a letter." Alexis starred at her father as he opened the envelope. She watched silently as his face went pale.

"I guess we're not going to be a family after all," He whispered to the room as he dropped the divorce papers on the table.

*************************

"Honestly Rick you can't be the single father who writes in his spare time while raising his nine year old daughter," Gina complained.

"What do you expect me to do, go out and marry the first person I see?"

"You have to do something. Your readers are not going to like this. Book sales will slip and then you won't be able to afford that new apartment you've been looking for," Gina warned.

"I'm not going to marry some stranger Gina."

"Then marry me. It'll be perfect. We could be a power couple."

"Are you serious?" Rick asked unsure of her mental stability.

"Yes are you going to do this with me?" Gina asked crossing her arms.

"Fine sure." Rick shrugged. He'd do anything to keep Gina from bugging him.

*************************

"Dad why are you married to her?" Alexis asked walking into the playroom seeing her father slouched on a bean bag chair.

"Because Gina said it would be good for book sales if I was married. Plus she can be there for you when you're older and need someone to talk to who's not well _me_."

"I don't know if you've noticed this dad but Gina's not the type to _be there for someone_," Alexis smiled shaking her head at her father.

Rick considered this new opinion. "You're right again pumpkin. So what do you suggest?"

"Well we could-"

"Richard! Richard where are you? You're not in your office writing," Gina yelled through the apartment looking for him. Both Castles cringed hearing her voice.

"We have to do something dad," Alexis whispered.

"Here you are," Gina said appearing in the doorway with her hand over the receiver of the phone.

"Hello Gina," Rick smiled with sigh.

"Why aren't you writing? The finale installment of Derrick Storm is due soon."

"Who's on the phone?" Rick asked blatantly avoiding the question.

"Huh? Oh it's your mother again," Gina said with a sigh handing the phone over to him before leaving the room.

"Hello mother," Rick greeted with a chuckle.

*************************

"What do you mean your mother is moving in here?" Gina asked outraged.

"Well her husband is divorcing her and is taking all her money as a parting gift," Rick shrugged.

"This is an outrage Richard." Gina let out a sigh and began to pace the room. "One of us is going to have to go. It's either me or your mother."

"Gina she's my mother. I'm not going to throw her out when she doesn't have a place to go," Rick stated calmly.

"And I'm your wife. Where do you expect me to go?" Gina asked pausing her actions to stare at him.

"Well you have a stable job. I'm sure you could afford an apartment some where in the city."

"So that's it you want me out?"

Rick shrugged. "Sure fine."

*************************

Richard Castle, famous novelist, stood outside of the nursery in the hospital corridor. He couldn't believe it had come down to this. Footsteps alerted him of the person to his side.

"Look at them, they are so little," Rick said in amazement.

"They're adorable," Martha smiled.

"You should be proud."

Rick turned to the man who spoke these words. "Thank you Benjamin."

"Rick how many times have I told you. You can call me dad."

Rick blushed slightly. It was apparent that Kate got her bossiness from her father. "Sorry dad."

"He's right though. You should be proud," Martha piped up. The three turned to look at the sleeping infants in the nursery.

"I can't believe I'm a father, again," Rick beamed. "Look Johanna's waving at me. Oh wait no, Elliot was moving her arm. So maybe he was waving at me?"

Martha rolled her eyes and laughed at her son. "You are more excited then when you get a call about a dead body."

"I know right?" Rick exclaimed still looking through the glass. "I'm going to go visit Kate." With that Rick turned on his heel and walked towards her room.

"Do you think this is it?" Benjamin asked watching him walk away.

"Well if it were up to my Rick he would have never gotten the other divorces. He wanted to fight for his marriages but his ex-wives just wanted out."

"Kate's the same way. She wants something that will last forever. Maybe they really do stand a chance."

**********END***************

_**STANA KATIC JUST UPDATED HER TWITTER ACCOUNT TONIGHT!!!!! YOU CAN FIND HER AT .COM/STANA_KATIC**_


End file.
